Addicted to you
by Aka no Yume
Summary: —No sé cómo puedes estar todo el tiempo comiendo esa porquería. —Se llama chocolate y deberías probarlo alguna vez. Matt nunca pensó que el chocolate podría convertirse en su más grande adicción. Porque era el chocolate, ¿verdad? [Oneshot] [Mello/Matt] [Yaoi]
**T** ítulo: Addicted to you (Adicto a ti).

 **P** arejas: Mello/Matt.

 **G** énero: Amistad.

 **C** lasificación: M.

 **A** dvertencias: Contenido sexual, Slash/yaoi.  
Si esta temática no es de tu agrado, por favor evítate las molestias y no leas el fic. Gracias.

 **D** isclaimer: El universo de Death Note y sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

 **O** tros sitios: Pueden encontrar este fanfic también en _Amor Yaoi_ y _Wattpad_.

* * *

.

.

 **A** ddicted to you  
Capitulo único

.

.

* * *

 **C** rack...

Ese sonido molesto lo ponía histérico. Había volteado en su dirección más de una vez tentado a gritarle que dejara de masticar esa porquería en su presencia, pero se contuvo pensando que Mello entendería el fastidio en su mirada y se daría cuenta por sí mismo.

Crack...

Pero nada, seguía ahí y no se detenía, cada vez era más constante. Matt comenzaba a pensar que su buen amigo estaba burlándose de él. Hasta le había parecido ver una sonrisa divertida en su rostro una de las ocasiones en que volteó a mirarlo. ¿Sería posible...? Pero no se sorprendió; Mello siempre hacía lo que quería sin preguntas o avisos.

Crack...

Una gruesa vena de enojo se marcó en su cabeza y súbitamente dejó de presionar los botones del mando cuando en la pantalla un enorme "Game over" marcaba el final del juego. Su mirada profunda, ahora libre de las gafas que solía llevar, se clavó en Mello, quien sentado en el mismo sillón que él a su derecha, percibió la mirada penetrante y, como si fuese adrede, le dio otro sonoro mordisco a la barra de chocolate.

Crack...

—No sé cómo puedes estar todo el tiempo comiendo esa porquería. —soltó cortante Matt, con evidente disgusto.

Mello entonces lo miró sin expresión en su rostro y le contestó con el mismo tono.

—Se llama chocolate y deberías probarlo alguna vez.

Matt suspiró. No, no, no y no. Prefería mil veces un cigarrillo que una barra de chocolate. Y estaba seguro de que si él le ofreciera uno de los suyos a Mello, también se negaría rotundamente. Después de todo, éste siempre le reclamaba su viciosa manía por fumar en el carro, en la sala, en todas partes.

—No, gracias. Ya he tenido suficiente con el chocolate hoy.

Y hablaba enserio. Ese molesto sonido de la barra de chocolate quebrándose lo había desconcentrado tanto que perdió varias partidas en lo que llevaba jugando al mismo juego.

—Enserio deberías. No es tan malo como crees.

—He dicho que no.

—Si lo hicieras, te aseguro que te gustará.

Sólo unos segundos de silencio... y de improviso Mello se abalanzó hacia Matt e intentó meterle la barra de chocolate en la boca, pero éste reaccionó a tiempo y se atajó con las manos.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Mello suspiró irritado y volvió a su posición.

—Sólo es chocolate, Matt. No seas tan dramático, ya pareces una niñita llorona.

—No soy una niñita llorona.

El pelirrojo replicó de inmediato, pero Mello era rápido y lo retó aprovechando la ocasión:

—Entonces no debería costarte nada probar un poco de chocolate.

Por como lo veía, a Matt no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar. No quería perder ante Mello y quedar como una niñita llorona. Él no era tal cosa y nunca le había mostrado debilidad a su colega y único amigo.

—Uf... Bien, lo haré. —acabó aceptando de mala gana pero después de pensarlo un momento.

Y Mello no esperó; con una sonrisa victoriosa adornando sus labios llevó la barra de chocolate a la boca de su compañero quien le dio un mordisco inseguro. Mascó lento y saboreó, debía admitir que no estaba tan mal como se hizo pensar sólo para hacerle la contra a Mello.

—No está tan mal. —admitió finalmente.

Otra sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en los labios de Mello pero decidió continuar.

—No quiero decir que te lo dije, pero... _te lo dije_.

—Jeh, muy gracioso.

—Aunque si te ha gustado de ese modo yo podría enseñarte una forma de hacerlo aun más delicioso.

Matt no pudo evitarlo y alzó una ceja en señal de confusión, preguntándose a qué demonios se refería su rubio compañero.

—Te aseguro que te volverás adicto al chocolate.

—¿De qué estás...?

Pero antes de que acabase la frase el otro decidió pararse de su asiento sin decir palabra alguna para desaparecer por el pasillo que daba a la cocina.

—¿Adónde vas?

Matt gritó sin moverse del sillón y Mello le respondió desde la otra habitación:

—Ya regreso.

¿Qué? Mello siempre le contaba de sus planes. Había más misterio en su actitud de lo que a Matt le hubiera gustado admitir y eso no le agradaba demasiado, así que decidió sin más seguirlo para averiguar de qué se trataba todo eso.

Llegando a la cocina se asomó y se topó con el mismo rubio que tanto conocía con una cuchara en mano batiendo en una gran olla lo que parecía ser... ¿chocolate derretido?

—Mello, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo...? —preguntó con la confusión plasmada en su cara.

Mello dirigió una mirada fugaz a su socio y le respondió sin más:

—Lo que te he dicho hace un momento.

—Dudo que el sabor del chocolate cambie sólo por derretirlo.

Mello no respondió, pero Matt pudo notar en su rostro una ligera sonrisa maliciosa y eso lo inquietó un poco. Aunque debía admitir que sentía curiosidad por saber qué pretendía hacer a continuación.

.

No tardó más de unos cuantos minutos en terminar lo que estaba haciendo y empujó con sutileza a Matt por la espalda para guiarlo al comedor; en realidad, una pequeña y desgastada mesa redonda que estaba próxima a la cocina. Con el recipiente de chocolate derretido entre sus manos se sentó sobre la superficie de madera.

Matt seguía sin entender lo que sucedía.

—Tu misterio me desespera, Mello.

—Ya, no desesperes.

Mello sin más misterio bajó la cremallera de su chaleco de cuero y se lo retiró de una sola vez, dejando ver todo su delgado pero muscular torso desnudo. El pelirrojo no pudo esconder la sorpresa ante lo que veía y la expresión en su rostro lo reflejaba; subió a los ojos del rubio y lo cuestionó con la mirada.

Tomando el tazón de chocolate Mello le devolvió la mirada a su amigo.

—Deberías ser capaz de beberte todo este chocolate sin problemas.

Pero antes de que Matt pudiera decir algo al respecto su compañero lo sorprendió al volcar todo el chocolate derretido encima de sí mismo. El pelirrojo sólo pudo ver impresionado la forma en que la dulce sustancia se escurría por toda la piel descubierta de Mello, desde sus hombros hasta su pecho, desde el pecho hacia su abdomen, manchando parte de sus pantalones y la mesa en el proceso.

Lentamente subió la mirada y la clavó en los ojos azules del rubio.

—¿Estás insinuando lo que yo creo...?

Esa pregunta salió de su boca casi por sí misma, y se sintió un tonto al oírse pronunciándola. En realidad, era demasiado obvio lo que Mello pretendía y Matt estaba un poco indeciso sobre si debía hacerlo o no. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo la forma en que el chocolate teñía atractivamente la piel blanca de su colega y extrañamente comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

 _«Demonios... Demonios, demonios, demonios. ¿En qué estás pensando, Matt?»_

Su mente intentaba hacerlo reaccionar pero la voz de Mello rompió el silencio y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Te recomiendo que te apresures, sino va a secarse y ya no sabrá igual.

Mello lo miró con una sonrisa astuta, sabiendo que su pelirrojo colega no iba a poder resistirse mucho más.

—¿O ya te has arrepentido? Ese no es el Matt que yo conozco.

Lo retó, haciendo énfasis en la última frase. Sabía que eso haría reaccionar al pelirrojo.

Y se sintió satisfecho al saberse en lo cierto: pronto Matt reaccionó de la forma en que él esperaba, sonriendo de lado.

—No hay nada de cobarde en mí, si eso crees —Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero sólo buscaba provocarlo—. De otro modo no hubiera elegido seguirte.

Tras estas palabras Matt se abalanzó hacia su amigo y tomándole las rodillas las separó levemente para acomodarse mejor en ese espacio.

Ese era el perro que tanto le gustaba a Mello, ese que obedecía y no preguntaba. Ese que se arriesgaba sin importar qué.

Y sabiendo que acababa de ganar la batalla sonrió triunfante.

.

Los labios de Matt se posaron en su hombro desnudo y Mello no pudo comprimir un suspiro delator; lo había tomado por sorpresa.

El rubio apretó los labios con fuerza y rogó que su amigo no lo hubiera notado.

Para su fortuna Matt no dijo nada al respecto, sólo se dedicó a proceder con lo suyo. Tomándose el tiempo para saborear el dulzor amargo que inundaba el torso de su compañero fue lento, limpiando el chocolate de cada rincón que su boca exploraba mientras dejaba el rastro de su propia saliva al pasar.

Debía admitir que no estaba tan mal y que Mello no mentía cuando dijo que lo disfrutaría.

Pero lejos de sentirse aliviado el rubio se ponía más tenso a medida que la húmeda lengua de Matt recorría su piel desnuda. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido al percibir la caricia de su pelirrojo colega descender por su abdomen para seguir bajando y bajando.

Jadeó sin poder contenerse.

Maldición. Le había propuesto a Matt beber el chocolate de su propio cuerpo pero no pensó que se lo tomaría tan enserio; mucho menos que él mismo gozaría tanto del proceso. Sí, que le excitaba, le complacía, lo calentaba. Pero se sentía avergonzado de que Matt pudiera notar el poder tremendo que tenía sobre él cuando lamía tan descaradamente su piel.

Pero era demasiado tarde; el pelirrojo ya estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía y una astuta sonrisa en su rostro lo delató al separarse un poco del otro.

Se relamió los labios de forma lasciva.

—Parece que no soy el único que lo está disfrutando. —murmuró ante la mirada sorprendida y frustrada de Mello.

Sin preguntar, alzó una mano para bajar la cremallera de la bragueta de su amigo y escabullirse dentro de sus pantalones. El rubio abrió sus ojos azules de par en par cuando percibió que los dedos de Matt rodeaban su erecto miembro. Demonios. Estaba tan duro como una roca y había sido culpa de Matt.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó tajante Mello, con una expresión de incredulidad.

Pero lejos de sentirse incómodo, se sentía avergonzado... avergonzado porque debía admitir que le gustaba lo que su compañero estaba haciendo y él, Matt, ya lo había notado.

—Matt —murmuró mordiéndose el labio para evitar soltar otro jadeo—, esto no era lo que acordamos.

—Tú me permitiste probar de ti, ¿no es así?

Ante la falta de respuesta de su colega, el pelirrojo prosiguió:

—Además, no quiero ser el único que lo disfrute.

La respiración de Mello se alteraba con cada segundo de espera. A tan sólo centímetros de su miembro, la cálida humedad de la boca de su buen amigo lo desesperaba y el roce de su aliento ardiente le hacía desear gritarle que dejara de hablar y procediera sin más explicaciones. Después de todo, ya sabía lo que pretendía y no iba a detenerlo.

Mello soltó un grave gemido cuando, para su sorpresa, la lengua húmeda de su colega acariciaba la punta de su erección.

Con inusual delicadeza Matt delineaba cada centímetro de esa piel tan sensible y aunque era la primera vez que se aventuraba en ese tipo de juego, debía admitir que no estaba tan mal. Pronto subió la mirada para contemplar las expresiones de Mello sin poder creer lo provocativo que lucía con los ojos cerrados y esa expresión totalmente descompuesta en un gesto de placer; sin duda lo más atractivo de todo.

Mello se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al borde de la mesa y juntó los dientes cuando Matt decidió abarcar un espacio más amplio sobre su glande. Pronto tuvo los labios del pelirrojo abrazándolo por completo, quemándolo, subiendo y bajando, acariciándolo con tal maestría que le hizo preguntarse si realmente era la primera vez que hacía algo así. La idea de que alguien más lo hubiera tenido de ese modo antes lo hizo sentirse celoso.

Entonces abrió los ojos queriendo contemplar la escena y una de sus manos se fue casi por instinto hacia la cabeza de Matt, enredándose entre los cabellos rojos. Era una encantadora vista de su fiel seguidor y si bien había tenido a otras mujeres en esa posición antes, nada se comparaba con lo que el pelirrojo que tanto adoraba le estaba haciendo sentir.

Mello separó ligeramente los labios soltando un suspiro. Estuvo tentado a decir que estaba a punto de correrse pero en lugar de eso escapó de él un ronco gruñido.

Matt, que estaba consciente de lo que venía, se encargó de que fuera más rápido y placentero para ambos. Los movimientos de sus labios se aceleraron y la delirante danza de su lengua al mismo tiempo.

Mello no aguantaba más.

Pronto un fuerte gemido por su parte delató su estado. Acababa de llegar al punto máximo del placer y se dejó envolver por las enloquecedoras sensaciones del orgasmo, derramando toda la evidencia dentro de la boca de Matt, que lo saboreó con gusto y se tragó hasta la última gota.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato. El pelirrojo entonces se separó de su compañero y mirándole con una pícara sonrisa se relamió los labios, limpiándose los restos que había en ellos.

—Delicioso... —murmuró.

Mello no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal descarado comentario pero giró el rostro para que Matt no lo notara.

—Odio admitirlo pero tenías razón. Has cambiado mi forma de ver el chocolate.

El rubio lo miró de reojo sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

—Deberíamos repetirlo en alguna otra ocasión. ¿No crees, Mello?

Pero no le respondió. Sólo se acomodó la ropa y apartando a Matt del camino se bajó de un salto de encima de la mesa.

—Iré a tomar un baño.

Fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de desaparecer de la presencia del otro. Se sentía avergonzado y se encontraba molesto, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, si le había gustado lo que pasó. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro: nunca iba a admitir que lo disfrutó. Aunque pasaba algo por alto, y eso es que Matt había notado cuánto le había encantado la experiencia, tanto como a él.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

 **N** ota: Otro fic yaoi, esta vez de mi duo favorito de Death Note 7u7.

Me gusta la literatura erótica, pero no es mi fuerte a la hora de escribir, por lo cual podría decirse que esto es una especie de práctica, jaja.

En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Besitos,  
Aka no Yume.


End file.
